J'en ai marre, marre à bout
by Lukanyy
Summary: Duo en a assez, vraiment! Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça...Une bonne douche l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair... Première fic yaoi...un peu de compassion.


J'en ai marre, marre à bout,...  
  
[POV Duo]  
  
- « Duo ! »  
  
- « ... » Je lève la tête, ne le regarde même pas et me dirige vers la maison.  
  
- « Baka, ...t'as vu l'état de ton Gun... »  
  
A partir de l'instant où il a dit « Baka », mon esprit a décroché, je ne l'écoutais plus, je n'en avais plus l'envie, plus la force.  
  
Ces mots, pendant un temps, je les ai chéri, je les prenais pour des mots doux, réservés à moi seul mais je ne le pense plus,... je suis las, las de son indifférence.  
  
Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.  
  
L'eau coule, coule sur moi, tombe sur moi et s'en va sans emporter mes douleurs.  
  
Moi qui croyais qu'une douche m'aiderait à faire le vide, à ne plus penser à rien...  
  
Je ne pense qu'à lui.  
  
Lui.  
  
Encore et toujours LUI !  
  
Pourquoi ......lui ?  
  
Marre à la fin....il n'y a que lui,... lui.  
  
Il ne fait rien qui puisse m'attirer, il n'est même pas mon genre de mec...ha oui, j'aime les hommes. S'il savait ça, il m'éviterait. S'il savait que le seul qui me hante, c'est lui, ....je crois que je ne le verrais plus,... il me fuirait.  
  
Et pourtant, je l'aime....  
  
Que ce que je dis, il doit savoir.... J'ai tout fait pour qu'il le sache. Bien que je ne lui aie jamais dit ouvertement.  
  
Il n'est pas idiot à ce point. Tous les autres ont compris. Je crois même que Quatre lui en a parlé.  
  
Il est froid, ne parle jamais. Ses seuls centres d'intérêt sont son pc...et son gundam...  
  
Et moi, je ne suis nulle part dans tout ça.  
  
Il se fout de tout ce qui n'est pas lui, ses missions...se fout de moi... et ce n'est pas qu'une impression...  
  
Je sais, je me répète mais j'en ai besoin...  
  
La douche me fait quand même du bien...au moins, je fais le point... je ferais bien d'abandonner, je crois... mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...c'est si dur...  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré chez lui,... je devais avoir de la merde dans les yeux ce jour là,.... Non, il était si beau....c'est juste qu'il est tellement renfermé.  
  
Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas,...il me supporte à peine et même si Quatre me dit le contraire,... je ne suis pas aveugle.  
  
Ca a commencé avec son indifférence,... il est le seul à m'ignorer de la sorte.  
  
Je sais que j'en fais parfois beaucoup mais il n'a qu'à me le dire si ça ne lui plait pas.  
  
Je crois que les autres m'aiment bien, aiment bien le fait que je mets de la vie dans le groupe même s'ils ne me le disent pas,...je les sors de leur mutisme. C'est pas pour montrer que je suis meilleur mais il faut reconnaître que ça, je le fais bien. J'ai réussi à rendre Fei plus présent, il participe à un peu tout maintenant, y compris les conversations débiles. J'ai réussi à mettre Quatre et Trowa ensemble,... si discrètement qu'ils ne s'en sont même pas rendus compte...  
  
Mais lui ! Nothing !  
  
Ensuite, c'était ses « baka » et autres petits mots « doux » qui n'étaient adressé qu'à moi seul. Comme si j'étais un idiot profond par rapport aux autres et que je ne servais à rien. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. A se demander pourquoi je suis là. Je suis un pilote comme vous, merde quoi, j'ai autant de qualités, de potentiel que les autres, que toi.  
  
J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne fais partie que du décor,... dans une mission, que je sois là ou pas, ........il ne le voit même pas.  
  
Je me suis une fois perdu, il ne l'a remarqué qu'après parce que je suis revenu en retard. Et l'engueulade qui a suivit,...je préfère pas y penser.  
  
Après, ...à chaque fois que je revenais de mission, il m'engueulait...parce que mon gundam était en morceaux, ...parce que je m'étais blessé inutilement en faisant le sot,...parce que je faisais le malin,...parce que j'avais désobéi en venant voir si tout allait bien pour lui. Non, je ne te prends pas pour un incapable.  
  
Je m'inquiétais...  
  
Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.  
  
Je tiens à toi,............... si seulement tu comprenais ce mot :  
  
« Attachement ».  
  
Il y a peu, j'ai parlé à Quatre, il m'a dit de persévérer. « Il a du mal à s'exprimer »... la bonne blague...sauf que cette fois, le joker est encore plus triste que le clown et qu'il n'a plus le cœur à répandre la joie dans son sillage.  
  
Je n'ai plus le cœur à rire, ni même à sourire. Je le fais juste devant eux... je ne veux pas causer plus d'ennuis, pas utile qu'ils soient tous au courant de mes peines de cœur. Toute façon, je me ferais encore engueuler par LUI !  
  
Et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai pas essayé : le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit d'être prudent, de faire attention, de ne plus s'autodétruire. Et quand je l'accueillais lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, crevé, toujours prêt à répondre au moindre des ses désirs.  
  
J'ai tout supporté : ses refus, sa mauvaise humeur, ... mais je n'en peux plus de son indifférence.... Dis moi au moins ce que tu penses de moi...  
  
Il doit avoir compris...  
  
Je me souviens... mon meilleur et mon pire souvenir...il y a peu de temps ...  
  
-------------------------Flash Back ------------------------  
  
Toute la matinée, j'ai fait chier Heero, je crois que je vais me calmer un peu, je vais vraiment finir par me faire tuer... au moins il a compris ce que je lui veux...enfin, j'espère... mais oui, confiance.  
  
- « Et les mecs, pas de mission aujourd'hui ! »  
  
- « Mmh, on va enfin pouvoir se reposer... » Dit Quatre.  
  
- « Yeah ! »  
  
- « Et Maxwell, calme toi un peu... ! J'aimerai pouvoir lire en paix ! »  
  
- « Fei-Fei, dérouille toi un peu, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Duo, c'est pas difficile à dire...D-U-O...Duo. »  
  
S'en suivit une course poursuite dans laquelle tout le monde était à la fois chasseur et chassé. Enfin tout le monde sauf LUI.  
  
Et il a fallu que je lui tombe dessus....... Malheureusement ...je l'ai embrassé sans faire exprès....  
  
- « Dégage ! »  
  
Son regard,... je serais mort sur place s'il avait pu tuer.  
  
Je me suis ètement à côté de la plaque,... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me lancer un regard pareil.... D'habitude, il pointait juste son fusil sur moi... en lâchant sa phrase habituelle mais là, pas une once d'humour dans la voix.... Vraiment froide et ...méchante.  
  
Il s'est levé et s'est tourné vers la porte pour sortir.  
  
J'ai fait plus vite que lui. Je l'ai poussé et suis parti en courant dans le jardin...  
  
- « Duo, att... »  
  
Merci Quatre mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pour une fois.  
  
Je me suis arrêté, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court et le cœur déchiré, brisé... tombé en morceaux au fond de ma poitrine.  
  
- « Je ne pleure pas .... Boys don't cry !... Mais je...JE SAIS, je pleure ! » Hurlais-je.  
  
Je suis resté là toute l'après-midi... quand je suis rentré, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était... j'ai raconté un bobard, pour changer :  
  
- « Parti faire une course, y avait pas ce que je voulais ! »  
  
J'ai remis mon masque de joker et le reste de la soirée s'est bien, ... enfin, pas trop mal passé pour eux...  
  
---------------------------Fin du Flash back---------------------------  
  
Et tout ça, ça s'est passé il y a juste quelques heures... avant la mission.  
  
La mission, ... la pire, je n'ai jamais tué autant...j'étais tellement furieux contre lui. J'avais appris qu'il était partit dans l'après midi chez Relena pour aller chercher une disquette. Aller chez 'elle' ! Il aurait pu faire l'effort de s'inquiéter et de venir me chercher ou de faire semblant de s'être inquiété...au moins, est-ce si dur ?  
  
J'ai donc fait un carnage....mais je me suis bien blessé aussi,... je tiens à peine debout.  
  
Il m'a engueulé en rentrant tantôt mais j'ai pas écouté... je crois qu'il l'a remarqué.  
  
S'il avait vu que mon état était bien pire que celui de mon gundam,... je préfère pas savoir..... « Tu n'es pas opérationnel ! », ... brrr, plus chaud la douche...  
  
Mmmhhh, ça fait du bien finalement une petite, ... non très longue douche.  
  
- « Merde, je pleure. »  
  
Même sous une douche, il ne fallait pas qu'on croie que je pleure...  
  
Si je m'appuie sur le mur... je peux toujours faire croire que j'aime quand l'eau tombe dans mon dos pour me relaxer...ainsi personne ne peut voir mes larmes.... Excuse bidon...Ca fait quand même du bien de pleurer parfois.  
  
Une présence dans mon dos,...le rêve que je fais d'habitude tout éveillé revient...  
  
Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, je sursaute.  
  
Le contact a l'air vrai. Ce ne serait pas mon rêve ?  
  
Les deux mains parcourent mon dos et créent un froid qui ne se réchauffe qu'avec elles.  
  
J'ai pas envie de me retourner de peur de voir qu'il ne s'agisse encore que de mon imagination....  
  
Un doigt suit ma colonne, une bouche embrasse mes différentes blessures,.... C'est sûr, je rêve.  
  
Soudain, les deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me forcent à me retourner. Je ne veux pas voir ,... parce que si je vois un visage sombre...enfin si je ne vois pas le visage, c'est que je rêve,... je préfère pas voir...je veux profiter de mon délire. D'habitude, je sais toujours que c'est lui parce que...il est le seul à venir me hanter ...mais dans mes rêves mais je ne vois jamais son visage. C'est dur de s'expliquer ces trucs là, c'est déjà pas très clair au départ...  
  
Une main me force à relever le menton, je ne veux pas...  
  
Soudain deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elles s'écartent et j'ouvre les yeux sur ...  
  
Bleu-cobalt.  
  
Lui, ... il m'embrasse à nouveau et ... je me laisse faire.  
  
....  
  
...  
  
Je suis au Paradis, faites que cet instant ne finisse jamais...  
  
Ca me briserait... mais non, il me regarde, il m'interroge du regard pour savoir ce que j'en pense.  
  
Suis-je toujours d'accord ? Je le crois, ...non, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain.  
  
Je me sers contre lui...il a enfin compris.  
  
- « Duo ? »  
  
Je le regarde en souriant.  
  
- « Still and for ever love You, Heero. »  
  
Finalement j'aime les douches.....elles me portent chance.  
  
Ils se regardent dans les yeux, se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et...  
  
Epilogue  
  
Un rayon de ce clair de lune rentre faiblement dans une chambre. La lune se fait voyeuse ce soir.  
  
Deux corps enlacés, fatigués et endormis.  
  
Une nuit d'amour, de confidences, de passion et bientôt un jour.  
  
Et puis plusieurs jours et pourquoi pas une vie ?!  
  
The end.  
  
Salut.... Alors... z'en pensez quoi... je reconnais, c'est commun et un peu nul mais bon ça me trottait dans la tête depuis...bon l'idée, je l'ai eu sous ma douche...parce que j'étais fatiguée et je devais encore et toujours travailler (vive la vie d'étudiant)...et j'avais envie que ma fatigue passe.... Enfin, ce soir là, j'ai été dormir et j'ai remis mon travail à plus tard...à après l'écriture de cette fic, en fait, niiioooooooonnnnnn !!! Je crois que je vais plutôt aller à un ch'tit TD ! (Soirée pleine de bières et de musique jusqu'à 4 heure du mat',...yeah !)  
  
Voilà, comme ça vous savez tout !!  
  
A plus  
  
Luka  
  
(5 f évrier 2004)  
  
Je mets les commentaires après pour les motivés :  
  
En fait, pas de comments, je suis pas motivée. Merci à ceux qui l'étaient et qui ont fait l'effort d'arriver jusqu'ici.  
  
Kiss and Bye !!! 


End file.
